Finding The True Meaning
by Som1-Random
Summary: Peter Pan and the Lost Boys are playing tag. Suddenly Peter have to go out in the forest to take a leak. What happens then? PWP Shota


Hello, its Som1-Random! Ok, this story is going to be a little weird. Do you know what shota means? If not Google it NOW! .  
Ok, you may now barf, click the back button or continue reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters. I am not afflicated with Disney or any of its sister-companies. I did not make any money from this fic.

Warning: Contains intimate boy-action, if you do not like, please click the back button now.

It was a queit night in Neverland. All creatures were asleep. From the smallest of bugs to the angriest of pirates. Except for Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. They were frolicking about in their little jungle hut. "Tag, your it!", Peter yelled at the top of his loungs. "Oh dang!", one of the Lost Boys said. They were playing tag inside because it was so dark outside.

After several hours of playing, Peter felt a familiar pressure in his bladder. "Just keep on playing young friends, I'm just going out to.  
water a tree.", Peter said. The boys shouted an "ok" before continuing their game.

Peter flew out in the jungle and found a secluded spot. He landed with a soft squinching in the grass. He lowered his green pants, making sure not to touch his private parts. He waited a bit to get things going. After a while, the gentle sound of pee hitting the ground could be heard. Peter let out a content "ahhhh". The pixie dust that Peter and the boys got from the fairies, made it so that they could go days without taking a leak, but that also meant that they had to pee much more than normal. While Peter stood there he tried to remember why he must not touch his wee-wee. Ah, that's right! He had heard somewhere that touching it would make you grow up faster. Peter thought a bit. Why should he be afraid to touch his little wiener? It's harmless anyway. Slowly, Peter moved his right hand toward his private part. What he felt was amazing.

He slowly grabbed his small limb again. The pressure caused the flow of pee to stop. Peter got curious about it. He released his grip and the steady stream of piss returned. Peter found it very amuzing. He grabbed and released several times and he started to laugh. Suddenly, his body reacted to his touching. Slowly, Peter's little member started to grow. Peter didn't notice it at first, but after a while he felt that his once sloppy 1.5 inch penis grew into a 3.5 inch rod. He didn't stop his squeazing though. He began to make a pattern. He would squeaze the front part and then release and move his hand backwards. It felt incredible.

After a while he ran out of piss. He moved towards a tree and sat down with his back against the tree. He looked at his member. It was long as a hot dog, and hard as a rock. He noticed that it pulsated slowly and with every pulse, he could feel a good feeling. What exactly was that thing? He knew that pee came out of it, but why did it feel so good to touch it? He decided to try and touch it one more time. He gently squeazed the tip, the part of his staff that was the largest. It felt wondrful. He squeazed one more time, this time a bit firmer and longer. He gasped. He tried pulling it. That turned out to not be a good idea. He then pulled the skin on his dick back. It felt quite good. He continued to pull back and forth. Peter bit his lower lip. He rubbed it faster and faster. He could see a clear liquid ooze out of his dreamrod, but he didn't stop. After a while Peter could feel a little pressure coming from his balls. He continued rubbing, but now even more intensly. He could feel the sensation from his balls crawling slowly up into his rod until...

A small jet of white liquid shot out of Peter's dick. The stream squirted onto his green tunica. Peter didn't feel like cleaning it up. he felt too tired. He leaned against the base of the tree and began sleeping.

Well...that was...good I guess. If you like this kind of stuff. This is a one-shot, but if I get three reviews telling me to continue, I will. Until next time, see ya! 


End file.
